


Hickeys

by shethatscarlos



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethatscarlos/pseuds/shethatscarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's late for rehearsal and has to come up with a good explanation why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys

“Fuck Al, I love you so much,” Miles said between kisses on Alex’s neck, sucking and nipping on it.

They were laying in a big bed in Alex’s flat. Alex let out a moan when he felt Miles’s hand sneaking into his boxers, making him arch and tremble. When Miles heard his lover’s groans he sucked even harder, making Alex gasp for air.

Later Miles was lying in bed, watching Alex looking at himself in the big mirror.

“These look pretty nasty,” said Alex, examining a path of red bruises on his neck.

He took out a turtleneck from a wardrobe and put it on. This made Miles frown and stand up immediatelly as he quickly took the sweater off his boyfriend and threw it across the room.

“Don’t you ever dare to cover it, Turner,” he said, sucking on newly revealed skin. “Sooner or later everyone’s gonna know you’re mine.”

Miles’s words turned Alex on, just a thought of his boyfriend being so possessive made him blush and want to go back to bed to continue their previous activities. Not that he told Miles but he was certain that the other boy had already known that. He looked at the clock and mumbled something about being late for rehearsal and quickly leaved the flat in a shirt that didn’t cover swollen love bites on his neck at all. He entered the rehearsal room in a hurry, apologizing for late arrival.

“Well hello there, what made you so absorbed that you forgot to come on time? Or should I say  _who_?” Matt tried to be pissed at him but couldn’t hide a stupid smirk creeping onto his face.

Alex blushed a little at Matt’s remark. “I overslept, sorry.”

“Oh yeah, and an animal attacked your neck while you were sleeping?” his friend gave him an amused look.

Alex’s blush turned even redder and he was trying hard to come up with a logical explanation.

“I was vacuuming the flat earlier and I thought something got stuck in the hole,” his face and neck were so red that the hickeys were barely visible. “I tried to look in it and it latched to me neck." 

Alex knew that it was the stupidest thing to say as the boys’ eyes widened and they started to laugh hysterically. He tried to storm off the room angrily but he knew it was pointless. In fact, it got even worse when they followed him outside. 

"So you’re saying that  _sugar Kane_  had nothing to do with it?" 

He was pretty sure that all of his blood had left his entire body and traveled to his face. 

"Shut it, will ya?” He hissed annoyed, lighting a cigarette. 

The rehearsal went awfully long for Alex and he was relieved to come back home. He was greeted by Miles’s soft lips on his own. 

“How was the rehearsal?” He asked, smiling warmly. 

“It was terrible,” whined Alex, laying his head on Miles’s shoulder. “Guys were making fun of me all the time. They noticed the hickeys and asked me about it so I said the vacuum pipe had latched to me neck." 

Miles started to laugh even more than his friends earlier. 

"Really, Al? A vacuum? That was your best shot?" 

"Fuck off, what was I supposed to say? I was too embarrassed to come up with something that makes sense. And it’s all your fault." 

He tried to give Miles a taste of his own medicine so he started to kiss his neck and suck at it hard. The moans Miles was making were rather obscene.  _The fucker is actually enjoying it._  Not that Alex himself wasn’t. He moved a bit so he was sitting on Miles’s lap, straddling him and grinding their hips together. His lips moved to kiss Miles on the mouth.

"You can leave as many marks as you want, I love them. They remind me of the fun we were having." 

He winked at Alex with a cheeky smirk on his face, making Alex groan in frustration, soon followed by moans of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story from Tumblr, hope you enjoyed it :) x


End file.
